a faint trace of bubble
by Sera Kagami
Summary: Apakah Odasaku akan menyelamatkannya lagi, untuk kali ini? Walau dunia mereka sudah berbeda, suaranya masih dapat menembus sekat antara kehidupan dan kematian. [odazai]


**disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango**

**warning : OOC, _typo_, _no bashing chara_. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini**

* * *

"Dazai-_san_!"

Dalam detik antara hidup dan mati, Dazai teringat sesuatu.

Rampo menanyakan ada tidaknya kasus baru—belakangan ini terlalu damai, hanya kasus kelas teri yang tak bisa menstimulasi sel-sel otaknya—karena ia mulai bosan hanya berada di kantor saja, camilan favoritnya habis dan ia tak ada kerjaan.

Kunikida tadi sempat membentaknya ... ia lupa mengapa, paling-paling soal pekerjaan kemarin. Padahal Dazailah yang menemukan petunjuk penting target pembunuhan berantai selanjutnya yang sedang mereka selidiki.

Protokol? Apa pentingnya?

Ia tidak melihat Ketua. Mungkin di ruangannya, seperti biasa.

Dokter Yosano juga tidak kelihatan. Ah—sebenarnya, ia melihatnya sekilas, ketika akan meninggalkan kantor Detektif Bersenjata. Pamitnya, ingin belanja beberapa barang, kalau ia tidak salah ingat.

Tanizaki tidak ada. Begitu pula Naomi. Oh, tunggu. Sepertinya kemarin ia mengatakan ingin mengantar Naomi ke suatu tempat. Untuk ujian sekolah sepertinya.

Kenji berada di mejanya, entah sedang mengerjakan apa. Kyouka duduk di sebelahnya, membaca dengan tenang, satu-satunya personil yang cukup hormat padanya untuk mengiringinya memasuki kantor dengan ucapan selamat pagi.

Setelah Kunikida dengan protesnya, tentu.

Di mana Atsushi? Apakah ia terlambat? Hmm, padahal seharusnya hari ini ia dan Atsushi akan mengawal target pembunuhan. Sudah lewat beberapa menit dari rencana yang terjadwal.

Dan pemuda berhelai perak itu baru datang lima belas menit kemudian, bermandi keringat dan langsung melontarkan permintaan maaf bertubi-tubi padanya. Dasar. Tidak lucu bila target mereka terbunuh gara-gara Atsushi ketiduran ketika sedang mandi.

Namun Dazai tidak mengingat itu semua.

_'Bagaimana? Bagaimana rasanya?'_

Angin menghantam kencang wajahnya, derunya memekakkan. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar seiring memendeknya jarak antara tubuhnya dengan permukaan.

Namun entah darimana, hidungnya mengendus bau alkohol samar. Pun alunan _jazz_ lembut yang terdengar familiar.

Halusinasi? Inikah kilas balik kehidupan yang dibicarakan orang-orang kalau kau sudah mau menemui akhir?

Matanya terpejam, tapi ada bayang-bayang yang terlihat. Dua sosok manusia. Dazai mengenal mereka.

Tiga gelas kaca di atas konter bar. Isinya sama; likuid cokelat bening namun berbeda volume. Alunan musik yang semakin lama semakin keras, mengalahkan deru angin. Dazai ingat suasana itu, baunya, getarannya. _Lupin._

Air menubruk tubuhnya. Atau tubuhnyalah yang menubruk air?

.

_'Bagaimana rasanya ketika kematian merengkuhmu ...?'_

.

Pemuda berambut cokelat terang dan pemuda berambut kemerahan duduk mengapit kedua sisinya. Dazai mengerjap. Terperangah.

"—bukankah dia memang begitu?"

"Ya ... tapi aku tetap terkejut. Kalau mereka menangkapnya, habis sudah."

Dazai terdiam, mendengarkan dengan bingung kedua rekannya yang saling melempar kata. Ia duduk dengan tangan di atas paha, lampu neon bar yang redup menyinari ruangan setengah kosong itu.

Suara mereka semakin kencang seperti ada yang memutar tombol volume secara perlahan. Sedetik kemudian baru Dazai sadari bahwa dering di telinganyalah yang kian memudar, bukan suara mereka yang semakin kencang.

Pikirannya berkabut, buram. Tetapi ada setitik perasaan yang merambat menuju pusat kehidupan di dadanya. Sulit menjelaskan perasaan apa itu, berada di antara cita kudus yang khidmat dan murni, dan juga injeksi adrenalin liar yang cenderung jorok dan memabukkan. Bila disederhanakan, ia linglung namun bahagia.

"Dazai."

Si pemuda berambut kemerahan memanggil namanya. Suaranya aneh, mengambang dan bergaung. Dazai menoleh ke arahnya, memerhatikan sepasang manik sewarna samudera yang menatap balik miliknya.

Diperhatikannya rupa orang itu, kedua matanya yang menatap begitu dalam seolah ingin mengunci pandangan Dazai hanya pada dirinya. Bibirnya kini mengatup membuat satu garis yang ujung-ujungnya melengkung ke bawah. Di dagunya tumbuh rambut-rambut yang tercukur tidak rata. Dazai bisa membayangkan jika tangannya menyentuh rambut-rambut itu, merasakan ujung rambut yang kasar di kulitnya. Rambut kemerahannya agak berantakan, ada ujung mencuat yang selalu tidak ia rapikan, atau memang tidak bisa dirapikan dan terpaksa mencuat seperti itu, entahlah ...

Dazai tidak bisa berpikir. Ia hanya tersenyum. Fokusnya hanya pada si pemuda. Padahal mereka sering bertemu dan bertatap muka beberapa hari sekali, kali ini pun minum-minum bersama Ango seperti biasanya—tapi mengapa ia merasa rindu?

"Odasaku ..." ia tidak mabuk, tapi ada gelenyar aneh dalam dirinya yang membuatnya merasa mengantuk dan berat.

(berat berat berat dan ia tertarik semakin ke dasar dan mengantuk dan oh tak tahu lagi sinting ia ingin tidur tidur)

Odasaku menatap Dazai lekat. Ketika ia berucap, suaranya laksana lonceng yang bergema di gendang telinga Dazai.

"Tetaplah hidup."

Dan dunia Dazai berputar. Bar digantikan lanskap biru-hitam. Oksigen terampas keluar dari paru-parunya. Ia menghirup namun perih didapat ketika air membanjiri tenggorokan. Tangannya meronta, mencengkeram apa saja selain air. Gerakannya kian melemah seiring tubuhnya tenggelam semakin dalam menuju perairan tak berdasar.

_Deg_.

Sebuah sentuhan. Penglihatan yang memburam tak mengizinkan Dazai mengetahui identitas orang yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya. Dazai memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya tertarik kembali pada asal cahaya.

Tak perlu melihat. Dazai sudah tahu siapa penyelamatnya.

Itu Odasaku.

.

Kanopi senja berwarna oranye kemerahan terhampar di langit. Itulah hal pertama yang Dazai lihat.

"Aah ..." ia masih hidup, paling tidak.

"Jangan 'aah'! Dazai-_san_ ngapain sih tiba-tiba nyemplung ke laut!?"

Dazai melirik, di sebelahnya ada Atsushi yang basah kuyup dan terbatuk-batuk. Beton keras di tepi dermaga menjadi alas tubuhnya terbaring.

Oh, jadi bukan _dia_ yang menyelamatkannya.

"Rupanya harimau bisa berenang, ya?" ketika ia berbicara, giginya bergemeletuk. Dazai baru menyadari dirinya menggigil, angin menerpa tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Tenggorokannya sakit, menyebalkan.

Seharusnya ia ingat kalau bunuh diri dengan cara tenggelam itu menyakitkan. Paru-parumu akan serasa terbakar meski penuh dengan air.

"Bisa, dong! Harimau itu 'kan masuk keluarga kucing, jadi bisa—eh, Dazai-_san_ jangan ngalihin pembicaraan!"

Dazai tersenyum tipis. Ia biarkan juniornya menyeru protes akan aksi bunuh diri tiba-tibanya dari atas jembatan penghubung, terjun bebas dari ketinggian paling tidak lima belas meter.

Tidak. Tadi kau ada. Tadi kau di sini.

Kau menyelamatkanku lagi.

Senyum Dazai luntur.

Kau ingin menungguku sampai kapan? Tidakkah kau ingin aku bersamamu? Menyusul dirimu?

Bencikah kau kepadaku? Hingga di saat-saat sekarat pun kau menyuruhku kembali hidup?

Bukannya aku tidak senang dengan hidupku—hidup yang kujalani, meski belum sepenuhnya lepas dari bayang-bayang Port Mafia, sekarang lebih menyenangkan, semua ini berkat dirimu!—namun hidupku seolah kehilangan warna setelah kautinggalkan.

Dazai bangkit berdiri. Punggungnya ngilu—benturan dengan permukaan air ternyata cukup keras.

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu menatap Atsushi, yang masih terduduk dengan ekspresi sebal—tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Odasaku.

Pertama kali merespons ungkapan hatinya untuk bunuh diri dengan tatapan datar dan kalimat pertanyaan bernada retoris—awalnya ia tak peduli, namun ketika Dazai benar-benar melakukannya, Odasaku selalu menghentikannya. Selalu menyelamatkannya.

Dengan sedikit mengulur waktu untuk membuat Dazai jera (sayangnya tidak).

Kali ini, Odasaku hanya bisa memberitahunya lewat perkataan.

... Benarkah? Bayangan Odasaku di bar kala itu bisa jadi hanya manifestasi dari pikiran Dazai sendiri. Ia hanya membayangkannya. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Odasaku seperti biasanya.

Apakah Dazai lebih mencintai kematian daripada Odasaku?

Dazai tidak bisa memilih. Kecintaannya pada kematian begitu normal dan wajar, dan sudah seharusnya dikehendaki demikian, seperti kebutuhan untuk bernapas, seperti cinta umat kepada Tuhannya, seperti cinta kasih ibu pada anaknya.

Kematian melekat pada tiap-tiap hal di diri manusia, seolah mewajibkan manusia untuk mengharapkannya. Hanya saja tidak semua sadar, tidak semua insan sadar bahwa sendi-sendi dan napasnya berkelindan erat pada kematian.

Mereka memahami arti kematian sebagai akhir dari kehidupan, dan mengelaknya.

Dazai—tentu saja—amat menyadarinya. Apalah kehidupan tanpa kematian? Tanpa kematian tidak ada kehidupan yang benar-benar bisa disebut 'hidup'.

Mencintai Odasaku adalah perihal lain. Tidak mudah pada awalnya, bagai bayi yang baru bisa berjalan dan melangkah dengan lambat-lambat sekali, tetapi kemudian mulai terbiasa dan mampu berjalan tanpa ditopang bantuan apapun. Cinta itu ia deskripsikan sebagai sesuatu yang datang dengan natural, tidak ada paksaan, tidak ada kewajiban.

Dan sifatnya pun berbeda, cinta ini memiliki sisi kebinatangan dan membangkitkan sesuatu yang purba dalam diri Dazai. Purba dan amat tua. Mungkin memang inilah bentuk cinta pada manusia.

Cinta ataupun nafsu, sama saja. Insting yang datang bersamaan mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang primitif ini benar, sudah tepat.

Namun Odasaku sudah mengalami kematian dan tak pelak Dazai merasa iri. Antara keduanya tidak luntur sedikitpun perasaan Dazai.

Ia tidak bisa memilih, dan mungkin takkan bisa.

Dazai menutup mata dan mengeluarkan sehembusan napas.

Biarlah, ia memendam egonya dulu dan menjalani hidup sesuai keinginan Odasaku.

"Ayo, Atsushi-_kun_! Kita harus segera melacak pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini! Tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu sedetik pun!"

Dazai menegakkan punggung dan berjalan maju, mengindahkan rasa dingin pun ngilu yang menyarang. Benar. Orang-orang ini membutuhkannya, masih belum bisa ia tinggalkan.

Protes Atsushi ia tunjukkan dengan mulut yang mengerucut, percuma saja. Kadang ia heran, bagaimana Tuhan bisa menciptakan orang sejenius ini namun memberikannya pula kecenderungan untuk menghabisi diri?

Mereka berjalan melewati sisi dermaga dalam diam. Langit mulai menggelap. Dazai mengerling ke laut, dan tetiba terbayang olehnya rupa orang itu. Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Dazai. Mulutnya membuka mengeluarkan sebisikan.

"Sampai nanti, Odasaku."

Rupa itu, bagai gelembung udara di dalam air. Berlalu begitu cepat hingga hanya bisa terlihat sekelebat saja. Tak terjangkau, melesat melewati jemari tangan. Tetapi membimbingmu menuju cahaya.

Dan ketika kau telah bermandikan cahaya dan oksigen, ia lenyap.

.

.

.

_**end.**_

.

.

.

_a/n_ _: halo! ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom BSD! *tebar confetti* semoga ke depannya saya bisa meramaikan fandom ini heheh_

_oh iya. saya cinta Odasaku. apalagi Odazai. Shin soukoku juga. udh gt aj._

_terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca! silakan beri kritik, saran, maupun komentar jika berkenan!_

_—30/7/2019_


End file.
